User talk:Viper 121
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Side Stories page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 22:42, July 16, 2012 Side Story I must thank you for the Ilias side story. Thanks to you, I 'm going to have nightmares about her non angelic smile and creepy eyes with red background. ( To be honest, I really enjoyed it, but Ilias still creeps me out because of that smile. Soon as I saw her smile like that, I cringed and shivered immediately.)DJexe (talk) 13:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Categories When you add categories, please put them in alphabetical order. You can do this by editing the page in “Source” mode rather than “Visual”; Source mode should always be used as Visual tends to mess up often.--ALAKTORN (talk) 17:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Help --Zokkun (talk) 15:45, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun Excuse me, may i ask you how to extract Arc.NSA Files? and what's the program? Arc.Nsa Reply --Zokkun (talk) 07:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun About that, i already downloaded and extracted the File but, i can't find the extracted folders anywhere. About Mon_Labo i want to ask again why is it the mon labo zoom in my MGQ1 and also when i choose the mod, it crashes is there anyway to fix this? Zokkun (talk) 07:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun About Ch.2 Re-Download Are you sure that i have to re-download chapter 2 again? Because i already have the backup copy that left untouched, anyway for what purpose that i have to Re-download that? Thanks. Zokkun (talk) 04:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun So you mean, the HeinrichTaleForChapter1 is Installable for part 2 too? how to do that? because the instructions tells me to do part 1. Zokkun (talk) 03:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun A thought or two, disguised as a review I just finished your scenario, 50 Shades of Evaluations. Er, something is wrong with title, but I'm a little drunk right now~ Wahaha, just kidding. More seriously? In a not-kidding way? Fantastic. Ultra-fantastic even. We even have the same reaction to ero1.ogg which means for some reason I feel we will be firm friends. 4 LYFE. ... And in that one moment, as a certain song of silent hills began to play and that beautiful smile flashed upon those white teeth, I regretted my blasphemous animism for a fraction of a second. For to see the intoxicating mania so bare in that brief moment I knew had met a friend. Be well then, friend. See ya around! OldSlashFriend (talk) 10:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Of bloopers and minotaurs 'Allo there, pal! Your great admiration for the Goddess actually inspired even a vile double-heretic like myself. Without saying too much (and because I never feel that my writing does Granberry justice, I'm always too tempted to write her terribly out of character), you've given me inspiration for what I work on after finish ARR. The monmusu bloopers were damn good and damn funny, and Minomilk was - well, it was just good, as in do-your-body-right good. And, pretty funny in it's own way too - even Pyth sympathizes with/rails against ero1.ogg not that i blame her your TLC is quite good. Your writing style is just the write (d'ho!) blend. Might I ask iffn' you have plans for any future scenarios yourself? OldSlashFriend (talk) 09:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Lazarus?! Now, Part 3 can't come fast enough! I'm not even joking there - I'm generally curious as to what you'll have everyone's favorite mad bomber say. Also - I gotta say, I'm on the same boat in regards to Promestein. I've got a whole bunch of theories about here that just feel ''right and the problem about theories like that is that they tend to not be true. I am not exactly the greatest of the great detectives. Here's hoping I don't have to redo most of my early work when Part 3 is released... On that note, grad school is a wonderful, terrible, excellently cruel thing. It's good to value it - t'were Ilias around, she'd approve of the idea, I think! But yeah - I just used a work evening and am feeling the burn. Work and rest are better when one isn't trying to juggle all these monster girls! Anyway - I'm going to go crash and then attempt to follow your example. Good luck - I'll be keeping you to that word, but at a leisurely pace. Because it isn't worth doing unless it's done (semi) leisurely, wahahaha! OldSlashFriend (talk) 19:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC)' Vacations and thoughts Welcome back! Hope your vacation went well; it's been pretty busy all over, it seems. I don't know what it is - maybe the weather thawing or whatever - but it seems as if spring is finally upon us once again. Thanks for the in-depth response to my questions; I really enjoy reading good scenarios, and'' Love by the Blade'' was supremely enjoyable. On that note - a few other things that came to mind while reading your responses: Writing H and some damn good X-Files Erotic writing is goddamn hard. I think more than anything else, if you feel intimate enough for a character to write about them, you'll feel worried about how well you did. But having read and maybe written when I was even more of a hack then I am now some truly atrocious H, I can say that you did Granberia proud. Queequeg is a hilarious name. If nothing else, it deserves to be used more often. Also, it could be late at night, but the idea of an X-Files/MGQ crossover sounds terrifyingly plausible. Could be a sign I need sleep. Sara and Sylph Yeah, I could feel that. She is definitely a more vivid character in 'Stay' and that only adds to the route - pity about the Sabasan throne, but maybe they can make a monstrous-inheritance-gavelkind law?.. Though that would have problems all its own. For now, I think things worked out blissfully - hehe. But hey, unsettling? True connosieurs of the swiss have learned to savor the flavor of even the most unlikely of dishes! Apparently, so has Sylph! Rimshot asides, it was yet another particularly funny moment - and well-timed. As C0var1ant said, I appreciate the time you must have spent laboring on this. Curse of the Sinistrals Wow, you've pretty much sold me on it. I'll pick up a copy; this sounds like my ideal kind of remake! I mean, if I want the old-school RPG flavor of the original, I've got the original. But there need to be more games like Alundra and SoM - And the changes to things like story and gameplay are enough to warrant the game on its own merits. More power to Dekar (and Tia)'s hair dyeing, Bart for crossing benches, and whatever happened to Lexis. I'll let you know when I've tracked one down, one way or another! You're very welcome for the feedback; again, thank you for the hard work and the good writing. Laughter, smiles, and good stories are perhaps the best thing in the world - and Love by the Blade brought all three to the table. OldSlashFriend (talk) 05:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Gag reel 2 Hey man i just tried to download gag reel 2 but it says permission denied Safin117 (talk) 21:22, February 14, 2013 (UTC) The other link works big thanks man:) Safin117 (talk) 21:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) So, bout them Lithuanias Lithuaen? Baltjia? Right - the Gag Reel 2. Gag Reel the Second. I wasn't expecting this, it came upon us in a storm of glory and goodness - and I'm honestly shocked at all the material you find/created to put into it. You sure you haven't been slaving away in darkness, just waiting for the right chance to sling this on us? Because it was - as always - something special. I don't want to just categorize the gags and check them off with a list saying 'I laughed like a maniac here' so instead: Long ago, in that no so distant future Tamamo's senior moments and the wandering Kraken were perfect. Must be rough, you know. Remembering the Great War, and the War Between the States like you were there. And you've given me fuel to write horrible things shipping Quagmire and Krakenx T-101; I'll file it under the Lazarus x Erubetie folder as things that deserve never to be made. A-giggity. Pyth Again, good taste. A pity about the roids though - If you're strong like that already, it's an unnecessary thing. C'mon Pyth - didn't you ever play those FBI games that flashed Winners Don't Do Drugs or whatever? Well, neither did anyone else, but I do vaguely remember a thing called Polybius. Actually - any meaning to the name Sophia? Due to my heritage, it's a name half of my family holds in great reverance, not even joking. So that scene was even more funny for me - and oddly sweet. Rapture/'Voice clips in general I've got nothing, save I would always play the fuck out of this. And Luka's voice would explain a hell of a lot. Though not Waldo. You glorious bastard. Percy x Fairy First and foremost, some part of me enjoys the Fairy gals being so proficient in banjo-wielding. Which probably means I am a hick. Second and more importantly - I think we all figured that anyone who spends 400$ on designer WarArmor... Well, this scene seemed damn true to life. Same goddamn guy who always had to play a drow. Vampire drow. Fuck. Speaking of true stories: Too true to life That true story personal, friend, friend of a friend?... Either way, sounds rough. My sympathies to Idura et all. Cassandra Good job. You've managed to make me have sympathy with Cassandra. I don't know how you did it - although Ilias (of course) still has the best dialogue. Cecil If the reader wrote or tried to write a single goddamn side story, they'll be rooting for Ilias the entire way. All I'm saying is don't take it personally, Cecil. It ain't your story. Now sto In closing Oh, Erubetie! ® /ending jingle This was a slice and a half. I know I'm not covering half of the things I want to, though I'm pretty tired here. I laughed far too much, then realized that was just fine. A fantastic job, friend. OldSlashFriend (talk) 07:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Fantastic! It was really good to hear back from you, friend - but trust me, there's no rush here. I've got a pretty laid-back mindset, and Grad School is not only a thing, it is an Important Thing - and learning really is power, not to mention the way it helps when you least expect it. Anyway - The Walking Dead. ' '''Chrome being a zombie-rights activist. '(Or maybe a Tom Savini-esque special fx person? No true zombies were hurt in the making of this film - because after Kraken appeared on set, we stopped using Zombie extras...) 'Setouchi's bizarre inablity to draw anything besides ) ( and | - ' Well done. I'm sure Kraken still would've been a better mom than Lori, just saying - and though the dead may lose out, if Quagmire gets his romantic candle-lite dinner, well, maybe Quagmire was made to ease the burden of monsters that the rest of us find to be maximum nope. Agiggity! It made me happy to see her return. I've a soft spot for continuity and good characters, and I think I've commented on Does a Body Good? But yeah, frfr seems to just get better and better, mostly. As much as I love UN-DO, his art tends to get kind of... sugary, some times. Doesn't stop my like from it, but so it goes. Sophia is a soft and pretty name - my grandparents on X's side were part of a russian amish-like community that ascribed the name to a soft, motherly, and wise figure. That's a huge story on its own - but I'm glad to see even nope monsters getting laffs and love thrown their way. Waldo is clearly a Barry White fan - just like every other sane human being!.. To say nothing of our gal's friday. Of course, that still doesn't explain what Waldo is doing in Hellgondo, but we'll just let that stand unexamined. I don't think I've seen that episode, which makes it my solemn duty to track it down. The banjo is one of those instruments I wish would get used more, and for more genre's then just country. I know that isn't going to happen anytime soon, but I can dream. Anyway - sparkly dark (sparklelves?) elves are just another thing needs to not be a thing. Although I'd almost take the dozenth bat-drizz't hybrid for a good game of DnD; it's been ages since I played. Speaking of things that are whuuuuh though, pass on my regards to said co-worker if you still work/see the fella. Life is far less realistic than fiction, as the saying goes. The weirder it is, the more likely it is be true - but we carry on, somehow. On that note - yeah, I do think you've done a good turn for some real nope monsters. Understanding why a character, or an actor, or a person does something makes their role that much more engaging - Even if Ilias always will steal the show. Every time, no exceptions. It's kind of weird to think of her being in the Scrappy Heap in the first place for me - but I think you've at least shown off her snark enough to remove the edges that (for some reason, I just don't get it) don't seem to appeal to people. Wahaha! If I were talented, I'd almost want to go into the Cecil nscript, fiddle around with it, and make the thing work properly - but as it is, I'm just happy I only have to deal with it once in a great while. That girl is cursed, and not just to be lunch-level delicious. Nope, whatever her problem is it t tSo, you're always welcome, my friend. I hope midterms go well for you! Don't forget to find some time to rest your feet, put on some good music, and enjoy the world - all that jazz. It's as much pleasure to give good feedback as it is to get it! I'm pleased you're looking into Flowers of Coal - whatever you think of it, I know it'll be good to hear. All the best! OldSlashFriend (talk) 12:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) This will explain everything - ! I'll have to remember that your taste in games is matched by good taste in film. Also, I teared up at name_st32, even before the joke reached it's zenith - to say nothing of Erubetie. I'm sure it was a days worth of wrestling with the numbers to make that work right - but I say it's worth it; if nothing else, just at how much more relatable it makes Betie. OldSlashFriend (talk) 10:34, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Trust me - Every new (and enhanced) blooper hit the mark! I just want people to play the scenario for themselves, ideally without me spoiling too much. I realize people don't usually read the back-and-forth that goes on here, but there is a method to my madness, strange as it may be! I'm sure that keeping the move command moving was... As grating as it was enlightening at times, but again, it really made things snap, crackle, and pop. But I was just as pleased to see Erubetie taking justice into her own hands - hand-like appendages? - the only way she knew how. Against all those bearing the curse of sameface, let justice be done. Speaking of which, Promestein's really dropping the ball when it comes to testing in a controlled environment. All that slacking off due to new regs must be getting to her... Though, hell, it explains an awful lot about Sphinx, doesn't it? sp,5,old/friend_st05,-555,-2,10,3512 ""But enough of that. It may not be enough just to mention that things are new and improved; I'm pretty sure I noticed some differences in certain scenes, like the Cassandra scene; did you use some of the CG in addition to sprites? Regardless, the same great amazing humor taste, well somehow remaining amazingly plausibl!. By the way, have you ever heard of the Star system, or whatever Tezuka called it? I get a similar vibe from how you explore the cast of MGQ! Which I like, as I'm quite a fan of both Tezuka and said system."" wait, 500 Anyway, that's all for now, as I'm pretty sleepy. The extra TLC, is excellent, and it was quite nice to revisit, especially with extra content! Now if only we could approach that guy with a proposal regarding hit n' runs... OldSlashFriend (talk) 07:36, March 12, 2013 (UTC) A Present! Hiya Viper, Just a basic fanmail saying I love your comical sidestories lately and wanted to show my love and appreciation as much as I love swiss cheese! This is for YOUR Erubetie Waifu: *Arakon pulls out the Three Stooges: Complete DVD collection* There ya go! Hope she enjoys it! The comical legends live on! Wow! You really liked my Assassin story? That was my very first side story. That really means so much to me man. Thank you so much. Really. It does. I absolutely think you're a fucking GOD when it comes to Sidestories and positioning everyone. Absolutely perfect and flawless I was actually wondering if you could teach me how to do that. I saw Bloopers 2.0 and saw ALL of those monsters positioned perfectly. I sat there and said to myself: "No way he positioned those by typing in random numbers, he must have some kind of program that allows him to position the CGs where he wants." (No offense if you actually did, that's really impressive!) I will also keep a sharp eye out for any minor glitches, in fact if you could teach me how to make Sidestories like you when it comes to positioning, and using the move command I'd greatly appreciate it. By the way, could you pop on Skype more often? We miss you. :D and a Harpy told me a rumor that Ilias would smite you with a swiss cheese stained lightning bolt if you wouldn't. And it would make my training a lot easier (if you agree that is). And one last thing, that sidestory "Mommy and Me" is 90% finished, just need to add a few extra scenes and it should be up by this weekend. MPKnaub92 (talk) 00:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Centering Sprites Thank you so much! This is really going to help me a lot! Mommy and Me is 99.9% finished, I just missed a few numbers out of place so I need to go in numerical order, and it should be up later tonight. I took your advice and double-checked to make sure everyone says what they're supposed to say properly, and that everyone should be positioned correctly for the full view. If you're into incest, I really think you're going to enjoy this one. I had a lot of fun making this one too. By the way, happy Minotaurus Mating Season (First day of summer!) Reply: Mommy and Me Took it for a spin this fine evening. And let me the first to say with brutal honesty, that if Alma were my mom, I'd prolly still plow her 'til next July, too. She's a much sweeter mother than Salamander is. World of difference, I'd say. But the real star was mature Tamamo. As much as I looked over all the game's CG, I somehow missed that she was grown-up in her new rape scene. Now I've got something else to look forward to for when the game's translated. Definitely a good call throwing her in. Her and Nekomata. I think I definitely got my money's worth out of this. I'm almost considering drawing up a scenario where my four gals and I get together and paint the town red. But we'll see how things pan out. '''Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it and appreciated my work. Yeah I really put some good blood, sweat and tears into this one. But I gotta say, these gals run a tight ship if they still put you to work hosing down Behemoth when they know you're a master cullinary chef/assassin. Either that, they really need to hire/kidnap more help. Badly. Ahh, Arakon isn't an assassin anymore; he's retired. As of right now, Granberia is training him to be a powerful warrior like her...for a 'price' let's say...I even thought about it and said to myself: "...What the hell is the point of an assassin sneaking around and hiding in the shadows when all monster girls can smell his semen a mile away and ''easily grab him? I just found it humorous that a big bad behemoth would be afraid of a little scrub here and there. Personally I'm really proud of the escape scene with Erubetie. It even gave me the chills with so much suspense and drama. ''Where'd some of the tunes come from anyway? Were they all Assassin's Creed? '' '''Nooope. Only one was from AC. I used the following soundtracks listed below: 1. Ezio's Family - Assassin's Creed II 2. Wings of Kynareth - The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion 3. Gotta Go - DmC 4. The Bulldozer Theme (Norman Jayden's Action Theme) - Heavy Rain Exclusive 5. 'Fortune's Delight - Dead Rising 2' 6. Mall Music 3 - Dead Rising ''' '''The next Side Story I am actually almost finished with and I know you'll appreciate it very much; it's the Honeymoon one. By the way, I've been meaning to ask what program to you use to copy and paste characters out of MGQ onto that lime green background? If it's PhotoShop I'm SoL. I haven't used that since high school nor can I afford it. But thank you for your support and honesty towards Mommy and Me. Once again glad you enjoyed it! RE: Lime Green Background I was gonna take one of the bosses out from Dark Souls and copy him into a lime green background for one of my Side Stories. I'll practice and fiddle around with it a little bit later tomorrow. Right now Mina and Alma promised me a Gangbang surprise for an outstanding dinner tonight. Any suggestions? Ahh alright got it thanks! By the way, Mina and I have been talking; she says after the baby is born, she wants to arrange a schedule with Pyth to get her back into shape, but no steroids! Should talk to her about that and see if she's up for it. ...Uh oh. Just finished my last carton of Mina Milk. *Puts on Banjo music in the background and grabs a large milk bucket, a black cowboy hat and a wooden stool, speaking in a thick southern accent.* "Mina! C'mon naw darlin'! Time to geet you squeezed! Greetings and Thank you Hello again Viper, it's been too long. I just wanted to say hi after not having internet for almost half a year. I would also like to thank you for that Granberia side story. You had me when it started to play Dynamo's theme from X5 and X6. I will say that I couldn't pick one of the choices in that story. ( I would have been ashamed I did do it.) By the way, That alternate scene was priceless and you have now made me a fan of that goddess.DJexe (talk) 20:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ben n' Jerry's http://www.benjerry.com/flavors/our-flavors# I'm looking at the tons of various flavors that they have. I'm thinking of doing Cannoli & Cake Batter for the Ilias cake. I will upload a picture of the cake once it's done and I have some free time. But do me a favor and ask her if she has any personal recommendations. ...Actually, my national background is italian. And looking at this Cannoli flavor...I'm falling in love with it. This is the ONLY flavor Ilias isn't getting her hands on. I mean it. I will defend this flavor with every inch of my life. I absolutely ''LOVE ''Cannoli cookies in general; it's one of the only many cookies I will eat. Oh and I hope you are doing very well and successful and wish you eternal happiness and good fortune! May the Goddess of Swiss Cheese be with you. --MPK RE: Ben n' Jerry's Well good! I went shopping today and I got all of the ingredients needed for the Ilias Angel cake and Erubetie's Slimecakes. I will make it very soon when I have off next, so tell Ilias to put that chainsaw back in the shed. Not sure if you saw, but I also uploaded a recipe relevant to Salamander. If you're a fanatic of hot n' spicy foods, might as well give that a whirl too! Help with a file type I've never worked with before. Hi Viper, I need a second opinion, I got a game, called Duel Savior, but the problem is the music, which I want, is locked up as a PAC file and I can't figure out how to extract the songs, have you ever have run-ins with PAC files? Already tried Audacity, it couldn't figure them out and reccommended to import the file as raw data, which I didn't do because it looked like it would take some actual sound editing skills to get to work, if it worked at all; back to searching on the internet then. Skype? Hey man, I just wanted to stop by and ask how you are, how's work treatin' ya and all that. I ah...I'll be honest. These past two weeks have been really rough to me, and I just need a good friend to talk to, get my spirits up (no pun intended. =P) and get my mind off of what's bothering me for good. Is it possible you could look at your work schedule and let me know when you can hop on Skype again at your earliest convenience? Thanks, I would really appreciate it. Like I said, I got a lot going on in my life in the past week or two and just need a really good buddy to talk to. -Ara-boy MPKnaub92 (talk) 22:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: You oughta see this, O_O...Whoa... H-holy...crap...this was my very first side story. =D I knew it was good, but man I didn't know it was THAT good. I feel so honored. :) Do you know who this person is that posted it? Ehehehe...some people may call them "misadventures" but for me, I call them "paradise." <3 ...Wow. The camera really DOES add ten pounds. Mina/Alma: WHAT?!? *Cracks both of their knuckles* Oshit. I think I hear my Ilias Angel cake going off in the oven~! I will keep an eye on his work though. I recently uploaded "Father's Day". Not sure how you feel about loli-rape or seen it...but there's still a bit of Mina-taurus action! Good morning! No I didn't know that actually. I have a feeling I have another fan of my work and like you said, some more side stories will be uploaded in the future. By the way I didn't watch Erubetie's new groove yet, but I must say I'm very impressed with your editing and computer skills! I also love how you used Pyth's breast-rape CG and turned it into Erubetie! Do you think you could do me a favor and use your badass computer editing skills and turn that rack into Alma Elma's if it's not too much trouble? I have a good idea for my next Side Story I will be working on. I WOULD do it myself, but I'm a chef, not a computer expert. =P That's fine; I'm looking for the one without Luka in it. Like the Minotaurus breast-rape CG. But like you said all you gotta do is draw the tattoo markings on her right rack and I'll be happy. Ahhh shit I was carving my Ilias food cake today and it kinda ripped and tore apart. But it's fine...it's...it's fine. Nothing to break the chainsaw out over. Erubetie's New Groove Just finished watching that, and first of all it brought me a great smile to my face that you added me in there. xD The Alma Elma scene was absolutely perfect. And I am just atmost amazed with your computer skills! Far better than I could ever do! This story taught me one of life's most valuable lessons: NEVER feed a Minotaurus an Enchilada. And like I said, Ilias has my vote 100%! Goodbye Obama-care, HELLO Ilias-care! I just hope she can help us bring out economy back on track. MPKnaub92 (talk) 03:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alma CG and Whatnot Hey thanks for the feedback and suggestions! First off, let me say that the CG looks absolutely PERFECT. And I appreciate the comments and suggestions; I'll take all the help I can get to make my stories just as good as yours! I swear though...I re-read through the Side Stories at least 4-5 times before I post them on the Wiki; making sure I got all the names tagged and scripts properly, but somehow one or two typo always manages to slip in there! Update: I did mention in the side story page that there might have been a hiccup or two since it's been a while after taking a break from making side stories and I might have been a bit rusty (...and a bit lazy. =P) "Finally after over a month of toiling away in a hot kitchen, I had some time to upload a new Side Story. Just a heads up: I haven't made a Side Story in MONTHS so I may be a bit rusty; if you see a small hiccup such as a character saying the wrong thing etc, just ignore it. There's only one or two I think so it shouldn't be a problem. As long as you know what I meant.=P" Ah well it's like I keep telling myself; we're only human, nobody is "perfect" (except you-know-who) and we only struggle to do our best. I am actually working on "Serenity" right now; about 3/4 of the way done already. If you're not sure what that's about, feel free to read the description in my profile! MPKnaub92 (talk) 04:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy (Belated) Birthday! I know I'm a few days late (and already said it. =P) But I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and the year 3-0! And I think I have the PERFECT present for you. Once that comissioner is finished with my Alma (and possibly Pyth) plushy, I am going to personally ask her to craft a crazy-face Ilias plushy and send her right to your doorstep with all the trimmings! (Angel wings, red brooch, etc.) We all know you're Ilias' number one fan in her fan club, so I thought why not support your love for her by sending you a plushie! Now granted, I'm not sure how much longer my Alma plushy will take, but keep an eye out for a crazy-faced Ilias plush shipping to your doorstep in the near future! You have my solemn word. :) MPKnaub92 (talk) 19:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) The Review Too Spicy For Wikia To Handle! Criminally, that was a lot of caps. Is there an e-mail I could reach you at? I want to rant grateful platitudes at you, but not disfigure your talk page with extra words. If there isn't, no big deal - but I'd appreciate it all the same. 10:52, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Review Too Spicy For Wikia To Handle! Sure do! Try condorock2008@gmail.com. Look forward to hearing from ya! I do it all for the Swiss cheese! Viper 121 (talk) 18:42, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Help with depositfiles links? Hi there, I've just recently stumbled upon your works and I love everyone of them. Unfortunately, I couldn't download "Loose End" and "Gag Reel 2", seeing as my country had blocked depositfiles. I was hoping you could upload these 2 side stories with mediafire links. I'm really sorry for any trouble caused and I hope to hear and see more of your works soon. 18:41, November 28, 2013 (UTC)A Hopeful Fan RE: Help with depositfiles links? No worries, Hoss! All set up and good to go! I stopped using Mediafire when they kept blocking out my mods. But it seems to have gotten better again. Hope the links work for you! If there's any trouble, let me know. I proofed both of them, and they should now work for Part 3, which they couldn't before. Sorry about reverting your edit Sorry about reverting your edit As I don't know you I wasn't sure about what you were doing because you were never explaining what you were doing. Please write the reason for your edits, ty in advance and sorry :). Brunoais (talk) 08:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ep, go check you're skype :3 xX-$n4k3-Xx (talk) 15:02, April 5, 2014 (UTC) SML : bloopers Ep, i advanced more than enough on the intro, and now, i got all the picture i needed but one (a little one, will send it to you when i got it) So, please conect at skype, like that i will send it to you I will be connected for the rest of the day today, so go on skype when you can. Cause the demo got a lot of changes compared to the finished intro. xX-$n4k3-Xx (talk) 13:52, April 12, 2014 (UTC) (forgot to leave that thing ^^') ahhh, just saw you diconected you're self, sorry i was watching away. Please reconect, i will send you the full patch (my phone also make me appear disconected sometimes --' ) Did you played Lufia then? And what it looks like? (how do I leave messages in other paragraphs or create a new one?I`ll appreciate if you will tell me :) )Alex06121999 (talk) 08:52, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Side story problems of the 3'rd degree Hello! Sorry to bother you, but im having trouble with the 50 evaluations side story. It keeps crashing on me shortly after the slime girl is shown at the beginning and i get this message: NSA text \Mod\ilias\iriasu_st114.bmp text 0.txt.line371881 | | :-------------------------------- text >lsp%sub2,$sub1,%sub4,%sub5 I've tried everything i can think of (although, considering i'm me, thats not saying much) and im just banging my head against a wall at this point. Hope ya see this and grant me thy wisdom. Have a good one! Fozze (talk) 14:24, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Fozze Re: Goddess's Judgment Thanks for your kind words about my mod. That kind of positive feedback is much appreciated. I'm happy to know others appreciate the awesomeness of a good Ilias scene. Also, excellent choice of background music. I'm currently planning to write a mod that's more or less a counterpoint to Goddess' Judgment--basically following a scenario of "rewarding" Luka rather than "punishing" him. Hope you'll check it out once I have it done! Orpheus the Traveler (talk) 23:11, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Goddess's Judgment Thanks for sending me that! I needed a laugh today, and that scene more that delivered. I'm not too into Always Sunny, so I probably missed some of the jokes, but even without that I found the scene hilarious. Regarding my upcoming Side Story (planning to call it "Stairway to Heaven"), I'm still in the planning stages, so I'm willing to take suggestions if you have anything specific with Ilias you want to see or any of the angel characters you'd like to see featured. Orpheus the Traveler (talk) 20:54, June 28, 2017 (UTC)